The Final Countdown
by Silvestria
Summary: The answer to a challenge on a yahoo! group. Pretty cliche romance for new year. HH and DG! Plenty of Sirius and Remus as well. RR please. Flames not welcome.
1. The Analysis

This is written as the answer to a challenge on the yahoo! group, HarryandHermioneforever. I hope you enjoy it. 

The Criteria

1) Must include the phrase, 'Sproglets'. 

2) Must be a New Year's special. 

3) Must include the phrase, 'Fudge is a blubbering idiot'. 

4) Harry and Hermione must kiss. 

5) Ron must be jealous. 

6) Sirius must set D/G up. 

7) Winky must come in with a tea tray. 

8) Remus must set H/H up. 

9) You must only use characters from Harry Potter, no original characters or crossovers! 

10) There must be a trial where Sirius is cleared. 

11) Buckbeak must come back to live with Hagrid with the promise of never being killed. 

12) Snape must take at least 20 points off Slytherin and must give at least 30 points to Gryffindor, but may not take points off Gryffindor and give points to Slytherin! **

The Final Countdown

**

by Silvestria 

**

The Analysis

**

"I now declare you a free man, Sirius Black!" cried Judge Percy Weasley to the crowds in Ministry of Magic, who were watching the trial of Sirius Black. 

There was burst of cheering and Sirius smiled broadly and stepped down from his box. 

The first thing he did when he was out of the courtroom, was to find his dear, old friend Remus Lupin who he had not spoken to for about two years. 

"Padfoot, me old mate!" cried Remus, when he spied Sirius. 

"Moony, old thing!" replied Sirius, wringing Remus' hand very hard. 

"How are you? You look better than you have done for years." 

"I feel better! But, honestly, Remus! That Fudge is a blubbering idiot! It's ridiculous!" 

"Why? What's he done now?" 

"Right well, there were all these witnessess saying that they had seen You-Know-Who, Pettigrew and all that and Fudge was standing there saying, 'He's not come back! He's not come back!' He had to admit it in the end, though." 

"He'd have to! Must have been pretty embarrassing actually." 

"Well, it got me cleared, and that's the main thing! Now, tell me about you. What are you doing nowadays?" 

"Actually, I'm teaching at Hogwarts again. Defence against the Dark Arts, you know." 

"Really? How's Harry? I can't wait to see him!" 

Remus paused then leaned conspiratorily over and whispered in Sirius' ear, "He's fine. But I think...I think he's fallen for a girl!" 

Sirius jerked back in suprise, "Harry! Fallen for a girl! Golly. Which one? Is she pretty?" 

Remus looked embarrassed, "Er, it's Hermione Granger." 

Sirus grinned, "Little Hermione, the bookworm? I don't believe it!" 

"Well, she's not such a plain little bookworm now! Last year, she got a boyfriend, Viktor Krum, and both Ron and Harry began to, er, I think notice her more." 

"_Both_ of them?" 

"Yep. They both like her." 

Sirius nodded, "And who does she prefer?" 

Remus fidgeted, "Well, I may be mistaken but...er..." 

"Go on!" 

"It's Harry!" 

Sirius laughed, "Thank god it's Harry! I love Hermione-" 

"_Sirius_!" 

"Not like that, you idiot! I'll come to their wedding. Er, Remus, er, how _far_ have they taken it? I mean, I am Harry's godfather, and I think I should... well, you know..." 

"Honestly! Still the same, aren't you! They haven't taken it anywhere! They just sit staring at each other across the classroom. It's quite distracting." 

"Well, you know what to do, don't you?" 

"Sirius, I am _not_ going to play matchmaker!" 

"Oh yeah?" 

"Shut _up_!" 

"Right ho. Remus, what are you doing tomorrow? It's New Year's Eve." 

"I'm going back to Hogwarts. Dumbledore's doing some countdown to the New Year in the Great Hall which I don't want to miss. You can come as well, if you want." 

"I'd love to, get to see Harry as well. But for tonight... let's have a guy's night out!!" 

"Right you are! Leaky Cauldron at ten o'clock?" 

"Good one! See you then!" So saying, Sirius left to get into a suitable mood for his first evening out. 

~~*~~

Remus and Sirius met bang on time in the Leaky Cauldron. They immediately ordered some Butterbeer, and infact kept on ordering it for quite a few hours afterwards. At just about midnight, when the conversation had almost dried up, Sirius said, "Truth or Dare, Remus?" 

Remus sighed, he couldn't be bothered to complain, "Truth." 

Sirius drummed his fingers on the table top, "Who was your best girl you're ever French kissed?" 

Remus rolled his eyes, "You know it was Arabella Figg in sixth year in the broom cupboard!" 

"For how long?" 

"I wasn't exactly timing!" 

"Oh well. Your go." 

"Truth or dare, Sirius?" 

"Ooh, dare of course! Provided it includes at least one pretty girl!" 

Remus thought a minute, then said with a mischeivous glint in his eye, "OK, Sirius. It includes a pretty girl. But you won't be getting her!" 

"Aw." 

"I dare you to be matchaker-" 

"Noooo! Remus- remember the last time you dared me that and we lost fifty points!" 

"But it was worth it just to see their faces when they realised they were caught under the mistletoe." 

"We're talking about Severus Snape and Minerva McGonagall here!" 

"I dare you," Remus continued steadily, "to play matchmaker for Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley!" 

"_Draco Malfoy_ and _Ginny Weasley_!" 

"Yep. And they have to be together by January the first!" 

"Remus please! That gives me one day!" 

"And if you don't do it, I'll tell Harry exactly what went on in the prefect's bathroom after the match against Slytherin with June Weasley. You were in there for half an hour!" _(June is not an original character since it mentioned in PoA that Ron had some aunts.)_

"Remus- you wouldn't!" 

Remus nodded, grinning. 

Sirius put his hands up, "OK, OK. I'll do it! And I'll see you tomorrow as early as you can make it. I need as much time as possible." 

Remus stopped, "I just thought. How will we get to Hogwarts? There aren't any trains running on New Year's Eve." 

"We'll go on Buckbeak. I intend to give him back to Hagrid." 

Don't you want to keep him?" 

"Oh no. He's been pining for Hagrid ever since I got him." 

"Isn't he in danger from the Ministry, though?" 

"No. I extracted a formal apology from Fudge after the trial. He says he promises never to harm a hair on that hippogriff's head." 

"Well, that's all right then. I'll see you tomorrow at my place. 

"Sirius nodded, "Are you still living with your uncle?" 

"Yep. See you then." 

_A/N: Await chapter 2 soon! Happy New Year!_


	2. The Design

This is written as the answer to a challenge on the yahoo! group, HarryandHermioneforever. I hope you enjoy it. 

The Criteria

1) Must include the phrase, 'Sproglets'. 

2) Must be a New Year's special. 

3) Must include the phrase, 'Fudge is a blubbering idiot'. 

4) Harry and Hermione must kiss. 

5) Ron must be jealous. 

6) Sirius must set D/G up. 

7) Winky must come in with a tea tray. 

8) Remus must set H/H up. 

9) You must only use characters from Harry Potter, no original characters or crossovers! 

10) There must be a trial where Sirius is cleared. 

11) Buckbeak must come back to live with Hagrid with the promise of never being killed. 

12) Snape must take at least 20 points off Slytherin and must give at least 30 points to Gryffindor, but may not take points off Gryffindor and give points to Slytherin! **

The Final Countdown

**

by Silvestria 

**

The Design

**

In the Great Hall on the eve of the New Year, Harry and Ron were staring at Hermione and Ginny was opening her post. It included one letter written in green ink in a hand she didn't quite recognize. Trembling, she opened it. It read, 

_ Dearest Ginny, _

You may disaprove of me, you may hate me, but give me a chance at least. If you honour the love of a good man, meet me outside the prefect's bathroom, tonight, at nine o'clock. 

Dearest Virginia, I await you impatiently, 

X 

Ginny looked up, her eyes round. She knew who she wished it was from, but she doubted it actually was from him. No-one knew of her secret crush on Draco Malfoy but she couldn't believe he might like her back. She did just glance over at the Slytherin table for one second, and her heart was in her mouth when she saw Draco staring at her with a kind of hungry look. Their eyes met- cold grey and warm brown, then she was forced to look away, her cheeks burning. 

"I'll be there," she whispered folding up the precious letter. 

~~*~~

Draco Malfoy opened the letter impatiently. Who on earth would send him a note written in red ink? That was the Gryffindor colour, and didn't Draco hate the Gryffindors! 

He glanced at it, and his eyes became round as saucers when he saw what was written. _Someone had sent him a love letter! _

My darling Draco, 

Your eyes are slices of ice. Your brain is as calculating as a fox's. But let your heart be warm to my love. Dear Draco, if you ever thaught well of anyone, think well of me when I ask you to meet me at nine this evening outside the prefect's bathroom. All hangs on your coming. 

Your ever loving, ever doting, 

? 

Draco stared at it impatiently. He had no time for such nonsense. He wasn't going to go and meet some love-sick Gryffindor on New Year's Eve, when he could be partying with the other Slytherins. 

He looked across at the Gryffindor table, wondering idly who could have sent such a thing. 

His eyes met those of Ginny Weasley. Her hair was blown out behind her in a long golden-red glow in the candlelight. Her cheeks were slightly flushed. She was pretty, he thought, for a Gryffindor... He could imagine running his hands through that lovely mane... 

She lowered her eyes, her cheeks pinker than ever. Draco snapped out of his reverie and was worried about his thoughts. He couldn't be falling for _Ginny Weasley_ could he...? 

Perhaps he'd go and have a look at nine that night. Just for the fun of it... 

~~*~~

At that very moment, the large wooden doors of the Great Hall burst open and in came Sirius Black and Remus Lupin riding on Buckbeak. Some of the girls screamed. Harry, on the other hand, jumped up and rushed towards them crying, "Sirius! You're free!" 

Hermione turned angrily to Ron, "Ron, you don't have to grab my hand! I'm not frightened of Buckbeak! I have ridden him you know! With Harry..." Her voice trailed off as she watched that young man talk to his Godfather. She gazed at him, starry eyed. 

Ron chose this opportune moment to confess his secret love for her. 

"Hermione... Hermione... er... I don't know how to begin..." 

"Well then, don't!" she snapped impatiently. 

"Oh Hermione, but you don't understand!" he cried wringing his hands. 

"I understand enough! You are my friend aren't you? And I think that-" 

"Oh Hermione! More than just a friend! I do so hope that... that... you might consent to become... my girlfriend!" 

She stared at him in horror, "_Ron_! Don't be idiotic! I don't like _you_!" And with that she uncharacteriscally left the room in floods of tears. 

Harry immediately followed her out of the room. Sirius raised his eyebrows at Remus and jerked his head at the door, "Moony- do something about them." And Remus nodded slowly and left to do just that. 

Meanwhile, Buckbeak had returned to the faithful Hagrid. Sirius joined the 'happy couple'. 

"Oh Sirius!" wailed Hagrid, "'Ow can I ever thank you for bringing my baby back!" and he wept precosciously. 

Sirius felt very embarrassed, "Oh, it's nothing. Really nothing. And Hagrid, you can keep him." 

Hagrid stopped crying in shock, "I can keep him? Really? And what about Fudge? Isn't poor Beaky wanted for murder?" 

Sirius grinned, "Not anymore. Fudge has apologised and says he would never dream of killing Buckbeak." 

"Dreamin's not the question 'ere!" 

"Well," replied Sirius with a laugh, "I don't think he'd kill him in his waking moments either." 

"Good. Oh, Beaky, at last you're free!" And thus wailing, Hagrid flung himself on the animal's neck and both had to be led from the room by Professor McGonagall to the sounds of sniggering from the Slytherin table. 

~~*~~

Remus wandered lazily through the halls of Hogwarts pondering on how he should help the course of nature (and whether it would be morally right) by pushing Harry and Hermione to admit their love. 

At that moment, he felt someone bump into him- Dennis Creevey. 

"Why, hello Dennis! Sorry for bumping into you!" 

"All right, Professor Lupin!" squeaked Dennis apologetically, bending to pick the over sized piggy bank that he had dropped. 

"What's that?" asked Remus curiously. 

"Oh that! It's this New Year charity draw thing me and Colin are doing for the RSPM," said the fourth year eagerly, happy that his teacher showed an interest. 

"What's the RSPM?" 

"It's a muggle charity- 'Royal Society for the Protection of Milkmen'. My dad's a milkman, you know. We don't have many entries, actually," he added regretfully. 

"Here, I'll enter. How much is it?" 

Dennis' face lighted up, "You will? Oh good! It's one sickle." 

Remus produced the coin and asked what he had to do. 

"Well," stammered Dennis, "I'm not sure if it's all that suitable for you, Professor. It's quite simple- you write your name and your girlfriend's name on a piece of paper in secret, and you put it in this box and Colin will draw one at random and the couple picked have a lovely candlelit dinner with me and Colin as waiters this evening." 

A smile decked Remus' face, "This is just what I needed! Do you have quill and parchment?" 

Dennis provided these neccessary items and Remus wrote two names on the parchment, folded it in half and slipped it into the box. "Here's another sickle for your help, Dennis," and he went away whistling to where he'd arranged to meet Professor Lupin. 

Dennis stared at Professor Lupin and then at his two sickles, and then grabbed the box and careered off down the corridor shouting, "Colin! Colin! Guess what?" 

~~*~~

Sirius was tapping his foot impatiently when Remus eventually found him. 

"Well, how's the dare going?" he panted. 

Sirius grinned, "Wonderfully. I sent them both anonymous notes arranging them to meet each other tonight." 

"Where? I wanna spy!" 

"Sirius! Outside the prefect's bathroom, if you must know." 

"Not very romantic, is it, eh Remus?" 

"It'll do," he replied grimly, "And, Sirius, I've entered Hermione and Harry in a romantic dinner draw. There aren't many entries, so they have quite a chance." 

Sirius' face lit up with wicked amusement, "There's an even bigger chance if we...help the draw along, isn't there?" He tapped his wand pocket and winked, "It's just like being Marauders again, isn't it?" 

_ Thanks for your reviews! Chapter 3 coming soon! _

The address for where I got the challenge is 

http://groups.yahoo.com/group/HarryandHermioneforever/ 

The closing date for the challenge is January 9th. 


	3. The Implementation

_ Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter etc. copyright. I am earning no money whatsoever on this... _

**

The Final Countdown

**

by Silvestria 

**

The Implementation

**

Remus found Ron brooding unhappily by the lake. Hermione, apparently, was in tears and speaking to no-one but Harry and Ron was madly jealous. 

"I understand what she meant this morning by, 'I'm not in love with _you_!' She likes Harry. I might have guessed. Oh well. Harry the hero gets the girl and poor Ron, who's just the sidekick is ignored. Typical." 

Remus sympathized as much as he could but felt it neccessary to lecture Ron all the same, "I understand how you're feeling, but I've been watching those two all of last year, and I believe... I believe that they're in love." 

Ron nodded morosely. 

"And I think the best thing you could do is be happy for them. They'll be so disppointed if you're not." 

"I'll try." 

Remus clapped a hand on Ron's shoulder, "Good lad. Now listen to my plan." 

"Plan?" 

"Yep. I've entered your two friends in the Creevey brothers' charity dinner draw-" 

Ron snorted. 

"And I hope you'll be supportive and make sure they go to it." 

"What if they don't win?" 

Remus grinned, "Oh they will!" 

~~*~~

"Well, have you got the box, Dennis?" hissed Colin from behind a statue. 

Dennis ran up and handed his brother the precious box, "I found it in Professor Lupin's room. I wonder what it was doing there!" 

"Very odd. Anyway, shall I do the draw?" 

"Go on." 

Almost holding their breaths, Colin put his hand in and pulled out a piece of paper. He unfolded it. 

"Who is it, Colin? Who is it?" cried his brother eagerly. 

"Harry Potter and Hermione Granger!" said Colin with a happy grin. "They're such a cute couple! This should be so much fun, Dennis!" 

"I wonder who entered them," mused Dennis. 

"Never mind that! Let's find them now!" 

And they dashed off in search of the lucky couple. 

~~*~~

Severus Snape was in a bad mood. New Year always got him. It made him think of a rather unpleasant memory from his school days; when Potter and Black had caught him under the mistletoe and made him kiss Minerva McGonagall. He hadn't minded kissing her- he had fancied Minerva more than any other girl in school. But Potter and Black had ruined all his chances with her by their stupid dare. He'd never forgive them. 

At that moment there was a soft knock on his door. 

"Who's there?" he barked. 

"Only me," said Professor McGonagall coming in. Snape swallowed hard; he still loved her. 

"What do you want?" he snapped. 

She sighed, "I've finished the preparations for Dumbledore's midnight fireworks. I just wondered if you wanted to see them." 

"What would give you that idea?" 

She looked troubled, "I don't know. I just thought you might..." 

Of _course_ he wanted to see the decorations! He had always loved New Year's Eve, before _that_ happened of course. Afterwards he had shirked from all kinds of celebrations that might remind him of the 'mistletoe event'. But he didn't see any harm in just looking. 

"All right. I'll come and look." Was he imagining things, or did Minerva's face look slightly lighter when he said that? 

She reached out a hand to help him up. He took it, and somehow, managed to keep it all the way to the prefect's bathroom, where he was forced to let go of it for Ginny Weasley, looking very nervous in dress robes was watching them. It was five minutes to nine. 

The Great Hall did look very beautiful. They stood in the doorway and surveyed Minerva's handiwork, hand in hand. Snape felt very happy, for possibly the first time in years. 

"Well, it's very nice," he said stiffly. 

Minerva smiled, "Thanks." 

He turned and was about to leave the room, when Professor McGonagall stopped him, "Look up, Severus!" 

His heart almost stopped. They were standing under the mistletoe. 

And she was _smiling_? 

She was definitely smiling. It couldn't be interpreted in any other way. 

"Minerva?" he said hesitantly. 

"Severus!" and she hugged him tight. 

He kissed her repeatedly, not caring if they were seen (which they weren't.) 

"Got any New Year's resolutions, eh?" she asked after a few minutes. 

"Yes, I have," he said after some thought. 

"Might I know what they are?" 

"Of course you may, Minerva! I shall not be such a bastard in class any more." 

"Good! I hoped you'd say that! An also not to favour Slytherin so much." 

"If I'm going out with the head of Gryffindor, then I'd better be careful about who I take points off!" 

"Umm. You had." She kissed him again. 

Eventually he pulled away saying, "I better get back. We can't be caught here." 

"Why ever not?" 

"Let's... let's tell everyone else later on, shall we?" 

"If you really think so." 

He made his way back to his office, a rare smile on his face. 

~~*~~

Ginny was very nervous as she waited outside the prefects' bathroom at nine o'clock. She very much hoped it was Draco, though she wasn't sure she would know how to behave if it was. There had never been the possibility of her other crushes liking her back. 

Meanwhile, in a nearby broom cupboard, Sirius and Remus were watching and waiting in a very cramped position. 

Draco arrived promptly at nine o'clock. When he saw it was Ginny, he restrained himself from kissing her on the spot and merely nodded to her. 

She, however, was unable to unable to control herself. 

"Do you love me, Draco?" she cried. 

He stared at her, "Of course I don't. You're a Gryffindor." 

Her large brown eyes filled with hurt and she looked confused, "But I thought you did..." 

"I don't know why you'd think that, Weasley." 

"But... but... the letter you sent me!?" 

"I didn't send you any letter! You sent me one!" 

"Damn!" breathed Sirius in the cupboard, chewing his nails. 

Draco frowned then his face cleared, "It looks like we've been set up." 

Ginny's face fell, "Oh well. I should have known better than to trust my heart's desires so much." She began to move away. 

"Same here," sighed Draco morosely. Ginny turned back, to see if she had heard him correctly. Her eyes danced, "Do you love me then, Draco?" 

The way she said his name was enough to make his heart turn over. Of course he loved her! He nodded sharply and crossed the hallway, grabbed her arms and kissed her hungrily. 

"Gimme five, Remus!" hissed Sirius in the cupboard. 

Just at that moment Snape came walking down the corridor. It seemed he was doing up his top button. Had Snape made a conquest as well? His eyes widened as he saw Draco and Ginny (though they were _definitely_ oblivious to his presence.) He was just about to open his mouth to take points off Gryffindor for blocking the corridor, when it occured to him that Draco was also in the way. "Twenty points from Slytherin!" he snapped. 

The lovers jumped apart from each other in astonishment. Their faces were as red as the Gryffindor flag. Snape's mouth seemed to curve upwards, much to their surprise. "And get a room, will you?" He walked off. 

The cupboard was shaking slightly. 

"Well, that was bizarre, wasn't it?" Ginny said. 

"Definitely. But you know, Ginny, he's got a point. Astronomy Tower?" 

She shook her head. "No. There's Colin's stupid dinner party going on there." 

Draco's eyes lit up mischieviously, "Now that I'm Head Boy, I have my own room... How about it?" 

She giggled and grabbed his hand. They ran laughing in the direction of the Slytherin dormitories. 

Remus and Sirius emerged from the cupboard and burst out laughing. When they had finished Remus looked at his watch, "Quarter past nine. Shall we head to look at our other favourite couple in the Astronomy Tower?" 

"You're on. Golly, it does bring back memories, the Astronomy Tower..." 

_ Well, a year later, and I've written the next chapter! I hope you enjoy this just as much as you did before. Your reviews were tremendously supportive, so thanks for that! Happy New Year!! _

~Silvestria~ 


	4. The Evaluation

_Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter etc. copyright. I am earning no money whatsoever on this... _

**

The Final Countdown

**

by Silvestria 

**

The Evaluation

**

Hermione sighed and climbed the last step up to the large oak door of the Astronomy Tower. She wore a pretty, scarlet red dress that she had got for her eighteenth birthday earlier the year. She had never worn it before, but Lavender had said it looked lovely. She had straightened her hair again and was wearing new shoes. Of course, she had not put so much effort into her clothes for the dinner with Harry. Of course not! She would never think of doing such a thing! She had dressed nicely for Dumbledore's surprise party at midnight. 

She pushed open the door and was immediately surrouned by the sounds of soaring violins playing a Strauss waltz. The Astronomy Tower had never looked better, or more romantic. Candles floated through the air and there was slight smell of incense. Dennis Creevey, dressed as a muggle waiter, led her to the table in the middle of the room where Harry was sitting. He was looking at the floor, in a depressed way. 

To Harry the whole dinner date was very annoying, especially after the Ron incident in the morning. Ron had pretended he had not minded and had even encouraged them to go, but he had looked livid as he said it. 

Harry looked up when she entered the room. His voice that was going to say, "Oh hello, Hermione, isn't this dreadful?" very glumly, stuck in his throat. 

Instead, what came out in a strangled gasp was, "What a lovely dress! How beautiful you look!" 

Hermione blushed and sat down. Harry's emerald green eyes were mesmerizing her and she felt unable to speak. In fact, Harry's eyes mesmerized her all the time now. She felt so much in love with him. And now he said she looked beautiful! Hermione had never felt so happy, not even when she had got her first piece of homework back. 

She drank a wine glass of water and coughed delicately. "How are you, Harry? Do you feel better now? It's just a dinner, after all. Soon over and we can go and join Ron." It hurt her to say the words, but she was aware that Harry probably did not feel the same way about her. 

Harry shrugged and looked even more down in the mouth than before, if that was possible. At that moment Colin entered bringing in two plates of tomato and mozzarella salades. He deposited them on the table with a flourish and retired into another room, bowing all the way. 

"Damn sproglet!" muttered Harry as he picked up his fork. 

"He's not a first year anymore, Harry," Hermione chastised him. "He's in sixth year. Sproglets are first years." 

"Well, he feels like a first year!" Harry moodily replied. "I say Hermione, did I tell you about the first years that made me late for Potions on Thursday?" 

"No. I was wondering why you were so late." 

Harry launched into a long story which so entertained Hermione that all awkwardness had soon disappeared. 

By the time Winky had brought the zabaglione in fluted champagne glasses in on a tea tray, Hermione was feeling full and comfortable. She was feeling very happy that she was spending such a lovely evening with Harry. 

At last the dinner was over and Harry and Hermione went to sit down on the settee in the other room of the Tower. They sat down and did not speak for some time. The sofa was very narrow indeed and by necessity they were sitting very close to each other. All Hermione's shyness returned. 

Eventually Harry remarked, "You said earlier you wanted to go back to Ron after dinner. We don't have to stay here if you don't want to. Shall we back to the common room?" 

Hermione replied cautiously, "I wouldn't mind staying here a little longer, if that's all right with you." 

Harry laughed and blushed, "That's fine by me, but you better move closer. You're practically falling off the chair!" 

Hermione tried to slow the beating of her heart and slided a few inches nearer to Harry. Their bodies were very close together and there was not enough space for their arms. So, obviously, Harry put his arm round Hermione's shoulders. She tried to relax, but was finding it difficult. So she sat there, rigid as a poker, staring straight in front of her. 

Harry said, in an effort to make conversation, "So, who do you think entered us for this dinner draw?" 

"Um," replied Hermione, turning to face him, and abruptly stopped. She had never been so close to anyone except her mother before, and certainly not a good looking young man! 

Contrary to general opinion, Hermione had never been going out with Viktor Krum. She had initially fancied him a little, but when it became clear that, though Viktor liked her a great deal, he was not interested in her romantically and thought her much too young for him, her enthusiasm for him had waned. Nevertheless, everyone else had thought they were going out. Hermione had not even tried to crush the rumours. She was a little ashamed of being eighteen years old and never been kissed. 

Harry's emerald green eyes seemed unusually bright and Hermione found herself unuable to tear herself away. Suddenly she felt Harry's hand on her cheek. A spark of electricity shot through her, and her eyes widened. 

"Harry," she started, finding it a great effort to speak, "I don't know who entered our names." _Must keep talking_, she repeated to herself again and again. 

He did not move his hand. "Nor do I," he whispered, "and I don't care." 

He slowly moved forward and gently pressed his lips to hers. Hermione let out a gasp of surprise, but did not pull back. After a few seconds he drew back and they stared at each other. Hermione could not think of anything to say and neither, apparantly could Harry. She did not know what to do; she had just been kissed by the boy she loved, and felt that if she spoke she would spoil the mood. 

At last, Harry spoke. His voice was quite hoarse and seemed deeper than usual. Hermione shivered. "I'm sorry, Hermione," he said. 

"Uh, no!" replied Hermione immediately, afraid that he might get the wrong impression. "Why be sorry? I didn't know what to say. That's all! I liked it!" She stopped gabbling. _She had just said that she enjoyed kissing her best friend!_ She blushed. 

"You _liked_ it?" asked Harry, sounding as if he had just been told that Santa Claus really did exist. 

She nodded shyly. 

Harry let out something like a while whoop and, throwing his arms round Hermione, kissed her again. 

~~*~~

In the Great Hall, it was nearly midnight and the atmosphere was electric. The whole school had congregated there to wait for Dumbledore's New Year's surprise. The student tables were packed full and every single member of staff was present. 

Ron was squashed between Neville and Parvati. "Where're Harry and Hermione?" asked the former, suddenly. 

Ron shrugged, "They won the Creevey brother's dinner draw. I don't know where they are now." 

Neville looked incredulous. "But, when did the dinner start?" 

"Half seven." 

"But it's nearly midnight, Ron! I mean, how long does it take _you_ to eat supper?" 

"They might have loads of different courses," suggested Ron miserably. 

"Look how close Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall are sitting!" hissed Parvati in Ron's ear. "What do you make of that?" 

Ron did not know what to make of it. He found the idea of Snape and McGonagall being 'close' in any way, rather disgusting. 

At that very moment, the doors to the Great Hall opened and Professor Dumbledore appeared. He strode up the front of the teacher's table and bowed. Ron cast a confused glance at Neville. What was going on? 

Dumbledore clapped his hands for silence. He beamed round the expectant hall. "Welcome to he first Final Countdown to New Year's Day! At midnight, we will hear twelve chimes of bells and on the twelfth strike, there will be a surprise!" 

There was a little rustle of whispers. Dumbledore continued, "In between the chimes, you can make your New Year's resolutions, or stand up and make a public announcement." 

Dumbledore waved his wand, and a massive, golden clock appeared, suspended above the teacher's table. It was ticking very loudly and the second hand was inching towards twelve o'clock. 

BONG! 

Immediately everyone called, of one accord, "ONE!" 

Ron closed his eyes and thought of a resolution. Someone from the Hufflepuff table stood up, and amidst much giggling, announced that they had decided to become a teetotaler. 

BONG! 

~~*~~

When Harry heard the first bong reverberate round the Astronomy Tower, he thought he was imagining things. When he heard the second he almost fell off Hermione in surprise. He quickly zipped up his jeans and cried, "What is it? Is the school falling to pieces?" 

Hermione quickly sat up and looked at her watch, "No, it's midnight." She attempted to rearrange her hair, her heart beating ridiculously fast. 

Harry's face was a picture. "But there's the celebration in the Great Hall! Come on, Hermione, we can't miss it!" 

BONG! 

They stared at each other in consternation, then Harry grabbed her hand and they fled down the stairs. 

~~*~~

_I will not hanker after Hermione_ resolved Ron for the third time. He thought that perhaps if he made the same resolution twelve times over then he might have more chance of actually doing it. 

BONG! 

"FOUR!" yelled the school, in glee. 

_I will not hanker after Hermione... anyway, where are they?_ thought Ron. 

Draco caught Ginny's eye over the heads of their respective housemates. She blushed and lowered her eyes, after giving a little nod. 

~~*~

BONG! 

Harry and Hermione clung onto each other as the staircase abruptly changed. "We'll never make it, Harry!" cried Hermione, in anguish. "That's the fifth bell." 

They ran hastily down the next corridor. 

~~*~

BONG! 

The Great Hall screamed in unison, "SIX!" 

Hagrid squeezed his eyes shut and promised never to let Buckbeak out of his sight again. He also made a few resolutions about Madame Maxime, but that is another story... 

~~*~

BONG! 

Draco Malfoy lazily stood up and slowely announced to the school, "This evening, Ginny Weasley and I had hot sex in the Head Boy's room. I thought you should know that." Then he sat down. 

Ginny had gone scarlet. She covered her face with her hands and tried to hide under the table. The Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws started cat-calling. The Slytherins and Gryffindors were, however, too shocked to speak. 

_I really, really didn't want to know that_, thought Ron making a face. _Now where was I? I must not hanker after Hermione. I will not hanker after Hermione..._

~~*~

BONG! 

"EIGHT!" called everyone. 

Sirius smiled over the teacher's table at Remus, who grinned back. He was home at last. Girls, money, nothing mattered in comparison to having the love of good friends. 

~~*~

BONG! 

Harry and Hermione paused, out of breath in front of the doors to the Great Hall. "We made it!" cried Hermione, exstatically throwing her arms round Harry's neck. He kissed her then released her. Gradually they pushed the door open. 

Everyone was looking at Snape, who had just risen and said, "Thirty points-" everyone held their breath, "to Gryffindor!" He sat down and everyboduy cheered loudly. Dumbledore fixed his twinkling, blue eyes on Snape's face and then passed them onto Minerva's. He smiled to himself. 

"Now I understand," breathed Harry. "You make an announcement after each chime." 

BONG! 

"TEN!" was the cry. 

Harry grabbed Hermione's hand and stared at her. He was incredibly nervous and spoke in a great rush. 

"Hermione, you know I love you and have done for ages, so, er, willyoumarryme?" 

"What?" She blushed though, as if she had actually heard. 

"Hermione, I don't have a ring, I'm not on my knees but, will you marry me anyway?" 

As her mouth opened to answer, a reverberating sound was heard throughout the castle. 

BONG! 

"ELEVEN!" chanted the pupils of Hogwarts. 

Harry grabbed her hand and pushed the Great Hall door fully open. It creaked and all faces turned towards them. 

Harry did not need to shout to be heard. He said, "Hermione and I have an announcement. We are in love!" He did not know quite what to say after that. 

Hermione squeezed his hand and said clearly, "And we are also engaged to be married!" She smiled her wonderful, quiet smile at him. Harry did not care what people thought but hugged her till she was almost squeezed to death and kissed her passionately. They were under that same spring of mistletoe that Minerva had tricked Severus under earlier. 

The cheers were deafening. People were stamping their feet and climbing on the tables to see better. In the midst of the confusion Ginny had crawled under the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables and emerged right next to Draco who kissed her as well. 

BONG! 

Everyone except the two pairs of lovers raised their goblets of one accord and yelled, "TWELVE!" 

Then Dumbledore rose and placing his hands on the table, leaned forward and spoke, quietly but distinctly, "Happy New Year to all!" 

This seemed to be the words for a spell, but immediately there was a blinding flash of light and everyone gasped and stared at the ceiling. The enchanted sky was swirling colours of the rainbow. Across it flashed the most brilliant fireworks of every shape and size that had ever been seen in the history of magic. 

Harry wrapped his arms round Hermione as they stared up at the magnificent display. He had hardly ever felt so happy in his life. 

One particularly beautiful firework caught Harry's attention. it was a massive, brilliant silver stag that seemed to dive out of the sky right at him. He reached up a hand to it and a single tear trickled down Harry's cheek. "Oh, Dad," he whispered, "if you could see me now!" And yet, as he tightened his arms round his fiancée, he felt stronger. His father did know, somewhere, somehow. 

Sirius and Remus also saw and were overcome as well. "Prongs rides again on New Year's Eve," said Remus in a hushed tone. 

"New Year's _Day_," corrected Sirius. 

Ron saw it and peace entered his heart. Perhaps saying the words twelve times over had done the trick, or some other magic had been present at Dumbledore's fire work display, but Ron no longer hankered over Hermione. He felt more serene than he had done for years. 

The display lasted over half an hour and at the end of it all were clensed in some way. 

Again Dumbledore rose and spoke, "Let this year be more peaceful than the one we have just concluded. This is the time for new beginnings and let toast two wonderful people, who are just starting out in life together. To Harry Potter and Hermione Granger!" 

Everyone raised their goblets and gravely repeated, "To Harry Potter and Hermione Granger!" Then they drank. 

Dumbledore coughed for attention. "I have only one more thing to say to you all." He paused then, with a beaming smile cried, "HAPPY NEW YEAR!" 

**

THE END

**

_ Well, that's it! Hope you've all enjoyed it! Don't forget to leave a review! _

~Silvestria~ 


End file.
